Holding On For A Hero
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Dean and Colby are in a relationship and Robbo doesn't want to come between them. Or does he? Set after the episode that aired in Australia on 23.07.18.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a melodramatic crackfic, which means everyone is totally in character :P It also contains smut, with fun stuff like voyeurism and threesomes, you've been warned. And probably worst of all, there's plenty of fluff and schmoop in there too. Read on at your own risk. Enjoy!**

Robbo felt like a bit of a third wheel. Sure, the apartment had been his and Colby's before Dean came along, but Colby and Dean had this whole long history together, and he wondered if maybe he should move out and give them some space.

When he opened the front door and stepped inside, he knew he definitely should.

"Jesus, fellas!" he exclaimed, hand shooting up to shield his eyes. "Ever hear of a bedroom?!"

Colby was backed up against the kitchen bench, Dean kneeling in front of him.

"You said you had stuff to do!" Colby accused, hastily tucking himself way.

"I do! I just forgot something I need!"

"Settle down big guy, it's just a bit of head," Dean grinned, mouth glistening.

Na, he didn't need this.

"You know what? I don't need it anymore," Robbo announced, turning on his heel and getting

the hell outta there. And as he clicked the door shut behind himself, he swore he could hear laughter.

xxx

When the sun had set and Robbo still wasn't back, Dean could tell Colby was worried.

"He's still not answering his phone."

"That's hardly surprising, mate."

"I guess. I just... I can't help thinking about Ebony."

For a moment anger at that crazy bitch flared up in Dean. He hated what she'd done to Colby, rattling him like this.

"Fine. We'll go look for him."

Colby stood up and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thanks Dean."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, brushing Colby off. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner they

could focus on what was important, namely getting naked together. "Let's go."

They checked the diner, because it was right there, then they headed over the hill to check Salt.

Dean decided they should split up because it would be quicker.

"You check the restaurant," he told Colby, "I'll check the beach."

"Okay," Colby agreed a little hesitantly.

"He'll be okay," Dean assured, "and so will you. Now go on."

He was trying the tough love thing on Colby, sending him to check the restaurant. It was packed with people which meant he wouldn't be in any danger, and it would help build his confidence again.

Five minutes later, Dean found Robbo down by the beach. He shot off a quick message to Colby, before approaching their sook of a roommate.

xxx

Robbo's head was a mess, and he knew it shouldn't have been. Who cared, right? So he caught his roommates in a compromising position. Laugh it off and move on. Simple. Except it wasn't.

He couldn't get the image of Colby's pleasure-tight face out of his head. Or the flash of cock he'd seen. He shook his head to clear the image. Obviously he'd always known Colby was a good-looking guy, but this was turning into a crush. How embarrassing. Not to mention inappropriate because the bloke was already in a relationship.

Robbo didn't know Dean well, just that he was a fighter and that loyalty meant everything to him. The last thing he wanted to do was come between them, so that meant Colby was off-limits. He needed to get over this.

"Plan on staying out here all night, do ya?"

He turned to see Dean walking towards him. Alone.

"Where's Colby?" Shit, that shouldn't have been his first question.

"At Salt, looking for you."

Dean leaned against the railing beside him.

"Look, about that before. Me and Colby aren't mad or anything. Let's just forget it, yeah?"

If only it were that simple. Colby's arrival saved him from having to lie or disagree.

"There you are," Colby said. "I've been worried sick."

"You have?"

"Yeah, of course," Colby frowned, as though that should be obvious. "Ebony could come back at any time."

"Right," Robbo said, wilting a little. He realised he'd been hoping Colby was simply worried about him and his feelings.

"Come home," Colby said. "We promise it won't happen again."

"He means where you might see," Dean was quick to add.

Robbo looked between the two of them, both so handsome, both asking him to stay. His gaze finally settled on Colby, where that adorable smile was softening his expression, and Robbo was powerless to refuse.

"Okay," he agreed, unsure if he'd just made a really smart or a really dumb decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just reiterating the warning. This is probably the kind of fic you want to read alone at 1am in the morning when you're half-crazy from insomnia, and also one that makes you pray no one sees your internet history. Enjoy!**

It got worse, not better. A week had gone by, and sitting around mentally cataloguing all the things that made Colby amazing was not productive towards forgetting this crush. He tried to focus on the TV but his eyes kept wandering back to the younger cop, who was transfixed by his laptop as usual.

Like the hair, God he wanted to get his fingers in all that gloriousness, and that mouth, the things he could do with that plush mouth.

Dean plonked down on the couch beside him, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Bit jumpy there," the younger man observed, giving him one of those grins that said he knew too much.

"No," Robbo lied, turning back to the TV with a frown.

"Hey Colbs," Dean said, and Robbo couldn't help looking over at Colby again, who had lifted his eyes from the screen to focus on Dean. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"I'm not done here."

"I'll be in in a minute," Dean pressed.

Colby's eyes crinkled up in one of those adorable smiles.

"Yeah, alright," he agreed, shutting the laptop and standing up to stretch. Robbo tried not to stare when Colby's shirt rode up a bit and flashed some skin, but really, how could he look anywhere else?

"Goodnight," Colby said and it took Robbo a beat longer than it should have to realise Colby was talking to him.

"Uh, yeah, goodnight," he managed to get out, fisting his hand on his thigh, and shifting in what he hoped was a way that looked casual and natural, and not like he was trying to hide something.

Colby headed off and if Robbo had been Dean, it would not have taken him a whole minute to get his arse into that bedroom.

As it was, he glanced at Dean to find him looking back with a devious look. He knew the River Boy well enough now to know that something devilish was coming.

"He's something, isn't he?" Dean said.

"I dunno," Robbo said, half laughing, trying to brush it off.

"C'mon," Dean pressed. "You think I haven't noticed the way you look at him?"

Shit.

"Look mate, I'm not trying to cut your grass. You're the ones that said I should stay."

Dean was still looking at him with that unnerving smile.

"We meant it. Colby likes you. You ever tried two guys at once?"

"What?" he squeaked, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"Think about it," Dean grinned, not so subtly brushing a hand over Robbo's thigh as he stood up. Then he leaned over the back of the couch and put his mouth right by Robbo's ear, and he couldn't deny the pleasant tingle that ran through him at the feeling of Dean's warm breath on his skin. "It's fucking unreal, whatever position you find yourself in." Then he nipped Robbo's earlobe with his teeth, laughed, and followed after Colby.

Robbo sat frozen to the spot. Jesus Christ, what the hell had just happened? Could Dean actually be serious? Would he really share Colby?

As a matter of fact, he had never been with two guys before, not ever. In his whole life he'd only been with one other bloke, and that was back at the academy when he and Lance used to fool around a bit.

If he'd been a less cautious person, he might have taken Dean up on the offer, but he couldn't, not without thinking it through first. Could he? Because as much as he would love the opportunity to be with Colby, the idea of it turning bad and losing him as a friend was one he didn't think he could risk.

xxx

Of course Dean was keen to go to bed with Colby, that was a given, but he also wanted to get him away from that bloody computer. He was obsessed with it, especially because he was suspended from work and had nothing better to do. He spent all his time searching for Bella or Ebony. He wanted Colby to take a break, to forget all that for a while. Inviting Robbo to join them was supposed to be a fun way to do that, not that he really thought the bloke would accept the offer, he was too much the good guy.

He found Colby sitting on the edge of the bed, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I should be used to the disappointment by now."

It made him uneasy to see Colby upset like this, even if he was insanely beautiful when he was sad.

Dean climbed onto the bed behind him, sliding his arms around the taller man and nuzzling his cheek.

"Disappointed shouldn't be a state of being."

"It isn't," Colby assured, wrapping his fingers around Dean's arm and turning his head so their mouths could meet.

"Good," Dean smiled against Colby's lips, before deepening the kiss.

They kissed like that for a few seconds, but it was an awkward angle, and he was happy to go with it when Colby manoeuvred them around so Dean was on his back underneath the bigger man. He wrapped his arms around Colby's neck and kissed him for all he was worth. Having Colby back was everything.

He pulled Colby's shirt up to feel more skin, breaking the kiss for a second so they could pull it off altogether.

As always, Dean loved being able to see Colby's tattoo which matched his own. He remembered the day they got them, he was just a kid, not old enough to legally get ink, but they were River Boys so the rules didn't matter. And so what if he'd been shitting himself? Colby was there and that always made everything okay.

"I love you so much, Colb. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Colby agreed, half smiling, half frowning, maybe a little confused by the intense, almost desperate way Dean had said it. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing," Dean dismissed, which wasn't to say it wasn't true, he did love Colby, but he was a bit embarrassed now. He didn't need to say things like that, just show them. "Bare that arse and ride me."

Colby leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to his mouth.

"Only 'cause you asked so nice," he grinned.

They got naked quick smart. A little lube was all it took for Colby to take him inside, they'd fucked this morning already and Colby was still loose enough.

He rocked up and down, clenching around Dean, and God if this wasn't heaven, nothing was.

xxx

He could hear them, it was impossible not to in a shoebox like this.

His dick throbbed, obviously not struggling with the same dilemma his brain was. Dean had asked him to be part of it, maybe he should just get in there already.

He hesitated a second, and then found himself edging towards his roommate's bedroom door instead of his own. Maybe he could just take a peek. He swallowed nervously and peered into the room, careful so he wouldn't get caught.

Colby was naked, he saw that straight away. All that milky skin on show as he rode Dean, eyes screwed shut, lips parted.

Without knowing it, his own hand slipped into his pants, drawing a moan from him as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. He was so hard. Hard for Colby.

The unintentional sound was loud enough that the others heard it. He'd have been mortified about being caught if he wasn't so fucking horny.

Dean of course just gave him a knowing grin, but Colby looked surprised to see him. Not upset like last time, but curious. He looked down at his partner, and Dean nodded. Then the most amazing thing happened. A grin spread across Colby's face and he held out his hand in invitation.

Robbo was across the room with his clothes thrown off, before you could say 'ménage à trois'.

"Grab that tube there," Dean said, indicating to some lube.

"You good with this, Colby?" Robbo checked, as he slicked himself up.

"Hell yeah," Colby laughed. "Dunno why we've waited this long."

"Just to be clear," Dean said, gazing at Robbo over Colby's shoulder, "our cocks are gonna touch."

"Yeah, I got that," Robbo smirked.

"You blokes done chatting?" Colby prompted.

"Is he always this pushy?" Robbo wanted to know.

"When I'm lucky," Dean grinned.

"C'mon," Colby whined, rolling his hips, drawing a gasp from Dean.

"Better do what the man says," Dean advised.

Robbo slid his hand along the ridge of Colby's spine, bending the other man forward, to expose his butthole. He looked down to where he could see Colby stretched tight around Dean's shaft, biting his lip to keep from coming at the sight alone.

It was hard, obviously, to make this work. He had to fight to make room for himself, pushing inside a place that was already full. Neither of the others moved, but he could hear them breathing, breathes coming in heavy pants. With Dean in here too, Colby was so tight, and Dean was right, it was fucking incredible. He pushed until he could go no further, and it was when he started to pull out that both Dean and Colby, found their voices again.

"Oh God yes," Colby moaned.

"More. Faster," Dean begged.

Robbo gripped Colby's shoulder, looking down again, this time seeing himself sheathed inside this sexy arse he'd been dreaming about. He knew he wasn't gonna be able to hold on long, so he decided to grant Dean's wish. Colby was more than an instrument of pleasure though.

"You happy with that, Colby?"

"Fuck yes," was the enthusiastic reply.

Robbo didn't hold back, he pumped his hips fast. Working in and out, the tightness and the friction, created by a combination of both of these men, was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. And then Dean came, shooting his load up inside Colby, babbling out a string of curses. Colby followed almost straight away, using his hand on himself, arse clenching tight around them.

When Robbo came it was a moment of pure bliss.

He felt half crazy, like he couldn't believe this had really happened. Except there they both were, Colby lifting himself off Dean, flopping down half on top of him, both of them slick with sweat, and trying to catch enough breath to laugh.

"That was fucking incredible," Colby puffed out against Dean's neck.

"You always are," Dean grinned, carding his fingers into Colby's hair and lifting his head enough to bring their mouths together for a messy kiss.

Robbo was happy for them, for himself too, but now that the pressure had been released he felt like he was intruding on a private moment.

"We've made a bit of a mess here boys." Neither of them seemed to care much about that.

"You were so good," Colby told him.

"You weren't too bad yourself," he replied, totally clueless about the etiquette in a situation like this. Especially because they hadn't really even talked about it, it just sort of happened.

"Told ya," Dean grinned. "Fucking unreal, right?"

"Sure was," Robbo agreed. Incredibly happy and inexplicably sad at the same time. The sex was top shelf, but he'd never much been one for a meaningless fuck. He liked connection and intimacy, and as far as this relationship went, was wasn't involved in that side of it. He suddenly felt lonelier than he had in a while.

He climbed off the bed and grabbed his stuff. Doing it quickly before he got carried away and made an idiot of himself by saying something uncalled for.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up."

Personally, he thought he did a pretty good job of hiding his disappointment when neither of them protested.

 **AN: If you're looking for more Dean/Colby, maybe something a bit more vanilla, check out the other fic I posted today called 'Lessons Learned'. I've also posted some fluff for them on my AO3 account. Same username, it's in a fic called 'Scenes of an Unfinished Nature' if you can be bothered to go looking for that. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yep, another sex scene in this one. Enjoy!**

It had the potential to be incredibly fucking awkward, but somehow, it wasn't. Colby's main concern as always was the search for his sister, and nothing much ever seemed to worry Dean. For all he knew they hooked up with a lot of other guys, so the other night with him was no big deal.

In the few days since they'd all had sex, nothing about their living arrangement changed. That didn't really surprise him, as far as their friendship went, it had always been pretty easy.

Right from the start Colby had believed in him. When the whole town had been ready to lynch him, Colby had stepped up and offered him sanctuary, trusted him enough to share his home with him. Ebony was the only thing they'd ever argued over, but Colby's life had been pretty messed up since she hit town, and it was understandable that he was a bit on edge. It was a good thing he had Dean to count on.

Robbo was up early, planning on going for a run. As long as he stayed in town limits his ankle monitor wouldn't ping. Dean was ready for work, about to walk out the door, running just a little late as usual.

"Where's Colby?" Robbo asked, noticing his absence immediately.

"Just ran downstairs to grab me some breakfast."

"Aw, how sweet," Robbo teased, because he knew Dean didn't really like that romantic stuff.

"Well it gets him off that computer for a minute at least."

"He's pretty set on finding his sister, isn't he?"

"Well it's the whole reason he became a cop."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dedication, right?"

"Erring towards obsession." Not that he could really say much, going deep UC and creating a whole new identity to find his family's killer was towards the extreme end of the scale. But it made him aware of the fine line Colby was walking too. "Do we need to step in?" he wondered.

"There's no stopping him, I know that much. I think all we can do is try to bring some balance. At least until this job hearing thing. Hopefully they'll let him pull the uniform on again and that'll give him something else to think about."

For a second Robbo had the urge to pull Dean into his arms and comfort him. Those big green eyes gave away more than Dean intended them to, and Robbo wanted to chase that fear away.

He had even taken half a step forward when Colby swung the door open.

"Here you go, babe." Without even pausing, Colby managed to press a kiss to Dean's cheek and hand the breakfast over. Dean hadn't even got the word 'thanks' out before Colby was on the couch, opening his laptop again.

They shared a look, and in it a silent conversation passed between them.

 _Take care of him._

 _I will._

xxx

"Look!" Colby said, rushing across the room and shoving his phone at Robbo. "I found my sister. Amazing, isn't it?"

"That's one word for it..." Robbo answered, a bit surprised. He wanted it to be true for Colby's sake but if this whole thing with Ebony had taught them anything, it was that there was no such thing as coincidences. The timing on this was way too suss. "Are you sure it's her?"

"Absolutely," Colby happily assured. The thing Robbo felt most keenly when Colby smiled like that was concern. Not only for Colby's safety but for his state of mind too. He was so desperate to find his sister that he might be beyond listening to reason. Still, Robbo had to try.

"Did she give you some proof?"

Colby tensed and backed away from him, the smile disappearing from his face. Robbo didn't like cutting Colby down, but it was too big of a risk to run if Colby was wrong.

"What? You don't buy it?" Colby asked in a half accusatory tone.

"Well it's just a coincidence," he said, trying to be as gentle as possible. "I mean Ebony disappears and then a few days later your sister pops her head out of nowhere."

"You think this is Ebony?" Colby was getting worked up, Robbo didn't mean to be cruel, or to hurt him, in fact that was the last thing he wanted to do, but he needed him to understand the very real danger he was in if this was Ebony and not his long-lost sister.

"Ebony spent a lot of time here, she could have looked at your sister's file at any time."

When he saw the doubt on Colby's face, he felt a little bad, but mostly relieved because it meant Colby was considering the possibility.

"No, this is... This is her..." he insisted, but he didn't sound so convinced now. "It has to be..."

It was hard to see his hope draining away like that. Robbo resisted the urge to comfort him because right now his safety had to come before his feelings. Maybe if Dean was here they could have tended to both, but he wasn't. Maybe that was a good thing, Dean was already worried enough without seeing Colby strung out and on edge like this.

"I'll tell ya what," Robbo offered, resting a hand on Colby's shoulder. "Don't do anything, I'll call my mate at the feds, and see if the forensics have had any joy with Ebony's burner phone. Alright?"

"Okay, okay..." Colby allowed, shrugging him off. Robbo ignored the sting and pulled out his phone.

A quick conversation with Lance confirmed Robbo's suspicions.

"Well?"

"Well Lance reckons the email address found on Ebony's burner phone was the same email address used to set up Bella Steele's social media account."

Colby looked gutted.

"I'm sorry mate."

But he soon pulled himself together despite the crushing blow. That was the fighter coming out in him.

"So, you're right. She was just pretending to be my sister."

The reckless determination coming over Colby's face now, told Robbo that they weren't out of the woods yet.

"What do you want to do? Give the cops the address?" he suggested.

"No, no. They go rushing in there and she's just watching the place, she'll go to ground. And we'll never get a chance to catch her."

"Sure, it's a risk-"

"Is it a risk you're willing to take?"

Robbo understood that things were different for them. Yes, Ebony had it in for both of them, but Colby had someone he loved. Robbo didn't. That meant Colby had more to lose.

"So what are you suggesting?" he wondered.

"I don't know yet. Look, I'm meant to meet 'Bella' tomorrow at ten, so we've got some time to come up with a plan."

"You're playing a dangerous game here mate. Let's sleep on it and we'll regroup tomorrow."

"Alright."

xxx

God he loved the way Dean looked at him, his feelings were so plain to see. He knew that Dean worshipped him, it had always been like that. Ever since they were kids and he had rescued Dean from some bullies, kids who were picking on him because he was so skinny and his clothes were all dirty and mismatched. It hadn't been Dean's fault that his parents were hopeless, that they were more inclined to spend their dole money on cigarettes and booze than food for their kid. Colby had seen Dean being beaten that day, tired and hungry and at the end of his rope, and when his eyes had connected with those big, pleading green ones, he knew he had to do something. He'd snapped, beat the crap out of those kids, and Dean had idolised him for it. Followed him around everywhere after that. And Colby had figured if he was stuck with the kid now, he might as well teach him to take care of himself. So that's what he did, and after a while he discovered he needed Dean as much as Dean needed him. Dean had brought a purpose to his life, and a refuge when his own stepfather was too much to take. Dean was the one person he could count on to always have his back. He had absolute faith in their bond and that's why when his stepdad took off with Bella, he had asked too much. Dean had paid a huge price because of his loyalty, a lost future and a stint in jail, and Colby had been too ashamed to face him again, couldn't stand the thought of Dean looking at him with anything other than complete adoration. So he'd stayed away, thrown everything he had into finding Bella, but eventually fate had brought them together again. And he should have known that Dean wouldn't hold a grudge. Of course he'd puffed and blown at first, too proud and stubborn to admit how he still felt, but those walls had come down pretty quick, and here they were back together, more in love than ever, and Colby needed it. Needed Dean. Needed the love and attention Dean gave him. Which also meant he needed to keep him safe. No matter the cost to himself this time.

He crushed his mouth against Dean's, kissing him hard, needing to express this bond between them as strongly as he could.

Tomorrow he was going to risk it all, so he was determined to give Dean something special tonight. Something to hold onto in case the unthinkable happened and he didn't come back.

"Jesus Colby," Dean panted, breaking the kiss and gasping for air. "I need to breathe too."

"It's your fault," Colby shot back, "for being so damn irresistible."

"Guess I can't argue with that," Dean grinned, pulling him back into another smothering kiss.

It was hot and fast, and he realised he was making light of this. A defence mechanism, but he couldn't, not tonight, there were things he needed to say. What if this was the only chance he got? He pulled back and gazed down at this beautiful person beneath him.

"Listen," he said, touching his fingertips to Dean's face, looking into his eyes. "I know I've been a bit distant lately, I want to make it up to you."

"Yeah?" Dean smirked. "How do you plan on doing that?"

Usually Dean topped, but not tonight. Tonight Colby wanted to bury himself inside Dean, he wanted Dean to feel that this was different, feel how far gone Colby was for him.

"I want you to lay there and let me take care of you."

The laughter faded out of his eyes, replaced by something more thoughtful.

"Alright."

Dean was so trusting, and so precious. Colby knew he didn't always appreciate just how much.

"I don't know if I deserve you."

Dean's brow furrowed a little.

"Colbs, you're freaking me out a bit," he said, trying to hide a genuine fear behind a joke. Maybe he was being too obvious. So he wasn't going to tell Dean he loved him, just have some mind-blowing sex.

"I can stop..."

"No," Dean said with a quick shake of his head. "Never do that."

Colby smiled and pressed his mouth to Dean's again, slower and gentler this time.

He took Dean liked he promised, made it slow and careful, taking his cues from Dean, giving him exactly what he wanted. Usually they fucked, but this was making love. This time, he was determined to say a proper goodbye.

He dragged it out as long as he could, backing off each time he thought he might come, determined to hold this connection between them.

Eventually he couldn't hold on anymore, and they came together, sweat-soaked and sore, burned into each other's souls.

"Fuck," Dean puffed, looking up at him with that worshipping look which was as vital to Colby as air. "That was something else."

"You bring out the best in me," Colby offered, biting his bottom lip, unused to openly admitting such things. It was a little embarrassing, but he wanted Dean to know how much being with him meant.

Dean gave him a funny look.

"You're very serious tonight."

There were a lot of replies he could've given, things about how important this love between them was, and how he couldn't live without Dean, but in the end he couldn't bring himself to say any of it. There were no words that could do his feelings justice anyway.

"Shut up," he settled on, shifting closer and tangling himself as tight as he could with Dean. He really hoped this wasn't the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is my big gay version of the rescue scene. Personally, I think it's much better than the one on the show, mostly because Dean is in it too. Enjoy!**

Someone was bashing on the door. Which one of his roommates had forgotten their key again this time?

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

Robbo opened the door, disappointed to find neither Colby nor Dean, but Jasmine.

"Starting to think you weren't here. Coffee?" she said, shoving a cup into his hand and inviting herself in.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked, a little bewildered by her presence.

"Look, I know it's none of my business, but I'm a little bit worried about Colby."

"Why?" He knew she was a friend of Colby's so he was willing to hear her out.

"Well we were supposed to have a gym session this morning, but I just saw him, and he totally blew me off and drove away."

"Damnit Colby," Robbo cursed, immediately going for his phone. It felt like forever went by as he waited for Colby to pick up, silently praying that he was simply too pig-headed to answer, rather than something much worse.

xxx

Colby looked down to see Robbo's name on the caller ID. He was far enough out of town now that Robbo couldn't stop him, so he answered the call. He didn't need to be reprimanded for this, all he needed was to hear a friendly voice.

"Don't start..."

"Mate you better not tell me you've gone to the place alone." Robbo sounded worried.

"Alright then, I won't."

"Mate, you said that we'd talk things through before you took any action."

He didn't feel bad about lying, because his motive was pure. He was doing this to protect the people he cared about, and Robbo was right up there on Ebony's hit list.

"I know but enough is enough. I need to end this."

"You're lucky I've got this ankle monitor on or I'd be hauling you right back here."

"If she's there, I'll get her to talk." It was the only way to clear Robbo's name, and the last thing Colby wanted was for the other cop to get locked up. He'd gotten used to Robbo being around, he liked having such a capable man in his life.

"Stay on the line," Robbo insisted. "In case you run into any trouble."

Because Robbo was a cop too, Colby took the advice, grabbing his earpiece. He kind of liked the security of having Robbo there as well.

He pulled up outside the house.

"I'm here but there's no sign of Ebony." Now that it came down to it, he was pretty nervous. She'd very nearly killed him last time they'd met. "Robbo, you hear me?" he checked again. Knowing that Robbo was there listening was all the courage he needed to go through with this.

xxx

Robbo listened intently, scanning for any sign of trouble. He hated not actually being there to back Colby up. He didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to him. And on top of that, he had promised Dean he'd take care of him. He felt like he was letting both of them down.

Colby relayed what he was seeing, with a cop's methodicalness, but then he went silent for a while, and when he came on the line again he sounded scared.

Damnit! Ebony was there, he couldn't sit around any longer.

"My phone's recording Colby," he told Jasmine. "Call the cops, tell them Ebony's there and could be armed."

"But where are you going?"

"Where do you think?!"

"No. You can't go out there!" Jasmine insisted.

"I have to!" She didn't understand. He hadn't either, not really, not until this moment. He loved Colby. Letting him get away and go out there alone was one of the stupidest thing he'd ever done, and he was gonna fix it now.

"Are you joking? It's too dangerous," she pleaded.

"What am I gonna do?" he snapped. "Sit around and do nothing?! Don't worry about me alright? I can handle myself."

"What about your ankle monitor?" she tried again. "It'll trigger as soon as you leave the bay."

She was wasting time. He needed to get to Colby now.

"It doesn't matter, I want the cops there. You've gotta give them the heads up, tell them what's going on. Tell them to get there as soon as they can. Keep the sirens off. If Ebony hears them coming, who knows what she'll do." Thankfully, Jasmine didn't argue anymore so he jumped in the car and took off.

He was speeding along the road on his way to rescue Colby when he spotted the garage where Dean worked. He ripped the ute into the driveway and slammed the brakes on, half climbing out of the vehicle as it came to a screeching halt.

"Dean!"

xxx

Dean was cleaning a sump filter when he heard someone shout his name.

"Dean! Come on! Get in!"

It was Robbo, carrying on like a madman.

"What?!" Couldn't the bloke see he was working?

"It's Colby! He's in trouble!"

That was all it took. Dean immediately dropped what he was doing and jumped into the truck, then they were tearing off down the road.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"He went after Ebony. She's got him trapped."

"What?" No. Last time Colby had had a run in with Ebony, Dean had found him dead on the kitchen floor, it was only luck that he'd found Colby in time to do first aid and keep him going until the ambos arrived. What if they were too late this time? He couldn't lose Colby. And if Robbo knew where he was, why had he let him go in the first place? "Why didn't you stop him?!"

"You know Colby, he doesn't listen to anyone. I did the best I could. I was keeping an eye on him, he said he could handle it."

"In case you haven't noticed, he hasn't exactly been making the best decisions lately!"

Robbo gave him a tight look.

"Is that right?" he said, obviously thinking he was one of those bad decisions.

"Fuck. You know what I mean. He handled the whole River Boy and getting suspended from work thing pretty bad, he did everything wrong."

"Well it's done now. All we can do is focus on getting him out."

"Fine," Dean allowed. As much as he hated to admit it, Robbo was a fed and probably knew exactly how to handle this. "What do we do?"

xxx

He slammed the brakes on when they reached the place, immediately jumping out of the truck.

It was an old cottage, surrounded by bush. Saving Colby was the number one priority, but they didn't want Ebony to get away either.

"I'll go this way," Robbo decided, eyeing the quickest way in. "You go around that side and make sure she doesn't get away."

Dean nodded, following the instruction without argument. Robbo appreciated the trust that showed.

The second he stepped inside he smelled fuel, Ebony wasn't playing around anymore.

"Stop!"

Seeing how on edge she was, his training instantly kicked in, and he forced himself to stay calm, despite the fact that he was terrified of losing Colby. He'd already failed two families. He couldn't let this one down too. "Just hear me out. Please."

She flicked a lighter menacingly.

"You wanna stop doing that?"

"You said you had something to say, so say it."

He needed her to believe he was sympathetic towards her if he was going to talk her down.

"I wanted to apologise."

"What?"

"For playing you, I shouldn't have done it."

"Remorse? From the guy facing life behind bars? I don't really buy it."

She was smart, but he had to keep trying. Colby's life depended on it.

"If I was straight with you, you wouldn't have had to do what you did to your mother."

"I got rid of her because she deserved it and you used me just like she did."

He did actually feel a tiny bit bad about that, for a second back there he thought they had shared a genuine connection, understood each other because they had both suffered loss.

"Ebony. I..."

"No one cares!" she accused. "And you all need to pay. Which is why I need to do this."

She wasn't going to be swayed, she was in too deep for that now. Killing her mother had escalated her crimes to the point of no return. He could see that now.

Suddenly, the door behind her burst open, catching her off guard and sending her sprawling. In a heart-stopping moment, she dropped the lighter as she fell, and he dived for it, catching it just before it hit the accelerant.

"You stay away from him, you crazy bitch!" Dean was yelling at her, Ebony scratching and fighting as he held her down. "You'll never get near him again! You hear?! Never!"

She squealed as he shoved her face into the floor.

Then the cops were there, Murray with his gun out, moving to apprehend her.

All that was secondary though, as Robbo hurriedly unlocked the door, eager to get to Colby.

The door swung open, and his eyes landed on Colby, huddled in the corner, shaken but okay. He flew across the room, hauling Colby up, crushing their mouths together, giddy with relief.

"I knew you'd find me before it was too late," Colby said, clinging to him.

"You scared me half to death," Robbo admitted, squeezing Colby tighter, determined never to let anything bad near him again.

"Colbs!" Dean shouted, rushing over to them. Robbo stepped back just in time for Dean to fling himself at Colby. "What the hell were you thinking?!" he demanded, not waiting for an answer before slamming his mouth against Colby's and snogging him desperately. "I can't lose you again! I can't..."

Colby gripped Dean's arms and pushed him back enough so he could look him in the eye.

"It's okay, Dean. I'm okay."

"No, it's not," Dean said, burying his face in Colby's chest.

Over the shorter man's head, as he rubbed soothing circles on his back, Colby shot Robbo a guilty look.

"Don't frighten us like that again," Robbo said. "We care too much about you."

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Robbo allowed, pretty sure that Colby had got the message. Then he stepped forward, behind Dean, and wrapped his arms around both these men who had come to mean so much to him. "You're both important to me."

Colby smiled and leaned in so their foreheads were touching, Dean still sandwiched between them.

The moment was cut short, disturbed by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see Constable Murray lingering in the doorway.

"We need you blokes down at the station to give statements," he informed them.

"Sure thing," Robbo assented, still not quite ready to let go, but understanding that procedure needed to be followed if they were going to make sure Ebony got put away for good.

Dean looked up at him, a little bit dazzled, which was just too damn cute.

"We did it."

"Yeah," Robbo agreed, reaching out and cupping Dean's cheek. "You were amazing." Then he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's mouth.

"Hey!" Colby protested, but a wide smile was on his face.

"There's plenty for everyone," Robbo assured, kissing Colby again, slower and more carefully this time.

"C'mon," Dean said. "The sooner we tell these cops what they need to know, the sooner we can get home."

"I like the sound of that," Colby grinned.

"Me too," Robbo agreed.

 **AN: Ta-da! I can't believe I've actually made it this far with this story, but these blokes are just so much fun to play with. One more chapter, I think. Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Got a bit distracted with my other H &A fics and never got around to posting the final chapter of this wacky story. Well, here it is...**

Now that the adrenaline had subsided, Dean felt kind of lost. Arriving home, he was ready to chill out, but when they stepped through the front door, both him and Colby were accosted by traumatised women.

Jasmine had launched herself at Colby, and Willow was clinging to him.

"Thank God you're okay," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed, because physically he was.

"It's over," Colby told them. "Ebony's in custody."

Both of them were very relieved by that. They were good mates, and because of their help, the cops had gotten there in time to catch Ebony.

"I'm going to take a shower," Colby announced, heading towards the bathroom, but then he stopped and turned back towards them all. "Thank you, guys. For everything."

Dean felt that same gratitude because he knew he couldn't have saved Colby on his own.

Satisfied that they were all okay, the girls headed off and then it was just him and Robbo. Dean looked over at the ex-cop. He was so big and strong and cool in a crisis.

"I couldn't have saved him without you."

"What are you talking about? You took Ebony out."

"That was just luck," Dean admitted.

"Hey," Robbo said, drawing closer, running a hand down his arm, ducking his head to look him in the eye. "It's okay, we're all safe now."

That was important to Dean, that both Colby _and_ Robbo were okay. He leaned into the bigger man, needing the comfort he provided.

Robbo gave him a soft smile and cupped his face.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for Colby, or for you."

Dean believed him. He knew this was someone he would always be able to rely on.

Then Robbo leaned in and pressed a kiss to his mouth. Dean kissed back, so grateful that this incredible person had come into their lives. He needed the extra support to handle Colby.

"Now," Robbo said, breaking the kiss, but keeping his arms firmly around Dean's waist. "Think we better go make sure Colby hasn't done something else stupid?"

"Yeah, alright," Dean allowed with a little smile.

He followed Robbo into the bathroom, where Colby was under the spray. He knew the kind of thing Robbo had in mind, but Dean felt too emotional to participate just yet. Besides, there wasn't enough room for all three of them in the small shower.

"Go ahead," Dean offered, finding a seat for himself on the dunny. He just needed to sit here for a bit and soak in the fact that Colby had survived another brush with death, and convince himself that Colby wasn't going anywhere, not again.

Robbo quickly threw off his clothes and hopped into the shower with Colby. Colby, who'd been washing his hair, let out a startled laugh, then wrapped his arms around Robbo's neck. They were the same height, much taller than Dean, so it was easier for them to look each other in the eye.

"Where's Dean?"

"I'm right here," Dean offered. "But don't mind me."

Colby popped his head out of the shower and Dean gave him a nod to let him know he didn't mind sitting this one out, as long as he could stay close. Colby gave him a grin, then Robbo was pulling him back in, pressing him up against the tiles.

"You heard the man," Robbo growled, smashing his mouth against Colby's.

He was glad for them that they could both put this behind them so easily. He'd been in tough spots before too, but never with so much at stake. But then, they were cops, weren't they? They were trained to deal with crisis situations. That made him different to them, and he wondered if one day he could ever get that training they'd had. Jesus, he hadn't thought about those whispered teenage conversations in a long time.

He was pulled from the impossible daydream, by the sound of Robbo's laughter.

"You keep lube in the shower?"

They'd disguised it in an empty conditioner bottle for just such occasions.

"Who doesn't?" Dean chimed in.

"What if I'd used that on my hair?"

"What hair?" Dean and Colby giggled in unison.

He watched them through the steam and frosted glass, plastered together, moaning their pleasure. Colby could be such a tart sometimes, but Dean loved him for it. Fucking him was always glorious.

Judging by the noises Robbo was making, he thought so too.

They finished up pretty quick, stepping out of the shower, naked and glowing. Looking at them both, Dean was a little overcome. He felt so full of love. He pushed it back, so he didn't say something silly and look like a total sap. Instead, he threw Colby a towel, heaven forbid his hair should dry naturally and end up all floofy.

"We're gonna have to teach you some patience," Colby said. "Right, Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean agreed, smiling. Having plenty of practice in the bedroom was definitely something to look forward to.

xxx

After the harrowing events of the day, (and the shower sex), they were taking it easy. Dean was curled up beside Colby on the lounge and Robbo was happy to give them a little snuggling time.

When Colby reached out for his laptop, Dean's hand flew out and snapped it shut.

"Don't you dare. Not today."

Colby turned a puzzled frown on him. Could he really be that clueless?

"We almost lost you today."

"I said I was sorry."

They stared each other down for a second, maybe on the edge of a blue, when Robbo intervened.

"I think what Dean needs is some reassurance."

"Oh yeah?" Colby wondered. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Dean?" Robbo said, throwing it back to him.

He was put on the spot for a second, looking between them both.

"Both of you," he decided. "Inside me."

"I call top top," Colby said. Sharing a knowing grin with Dean.

"What?" Robbo said, getting that he'd missed something.

"That means you get to be bottom top," Dean informed him.

"And that's good?"

"You'll see," they both smirked.

They headed for the bedroom and didn't muck around getting naked.

Dean ran a hand over Robbo's right bicep.

"We're gonna have to get you to tell us about these one day," he said, referring to the tatts. Most of them were just part of the Beckett Reid cover, they weren't important like the Blood and Sand ink that Dean and Colby had. He thought about dismissing it, saying that the story wasn't all that interesting, but this was Dean asking to get to know him better.

"Sure," he accepted, leaving it for another day.

"On the bed, Dean," Colby prompted. Dean obeyed, laying down on his back.

"Chuck us a pillow, Robbo."

Colby slid it under Dean's hips. This seemed like a familiar routine for them, but Robbo was still figuring out where he fit in.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked Colby.

"Enjoy the view while I loosen him up."

For a minute he did just that, watching while Colby ate Dean out, but when Dean reached for himself, it was time to get involved. Robbo grabbed his hands and pinned them down, leaning down so his face was close to Dean's.

"Don't come yet, kitten," he said, peppering Dean's face with kisses, swallowing Dean's moan before dragging his bottom lip between his teeth. "Wait until we're inside you, until we can all go together."

"Saying shit like that isn't helping your cause," Dean puffed out. Robbo smiled, he did have a point.

"I'll be back in a sec," Colby announced, heading for the bathroom, presumably to brush his teeth.

Looking down at Dean laid out like that, all gorgeous and ready, Robbo couldn't resist. He climbed over the smaller man, kissed him hungrily, and the urge to take care of this precious person overwhelmed him. He rocked his hips, sliding inside him, watching Dean's face as he worked him with long, slow strokes, kissing away all the lines of tension.

"Hey," Colby said. "That's not what we said we'd do."

Remembering the game plan from earlier, Robbo looked up at Colby who didn't look too upset judging by the hungry look on his face.

"Just got a little carried away," he admitted, maybe a slight understatement considering he was still balls deep inside Dean.

"Fair enough," Colby allowed, smiling appreciatively down at their beautiful partner. "Now lay back Robbo, you deserve a reward."

He did as he was told, hands on Dean's hips as Dean sunk down on him, his own hips rolling up to reunite with that tight body he'd just left.

"Hold still," Colby instructed, as he positioned himself behind Dean, knees between Robbo's thighs.

"He's still bossy," Robbo said to Dean.

"So bossy," Dean agreed, leaning forward, hands splayed on Robbo's chest.

As Dean steadied himself, their eyes connected for a moment, in a way that told Robbo this was more than sex, but then higher thought was gone as Colby pushed inside Dean too, cock sliding snugly against Robbo's.

And wow, he got it now. Bottom top was the place to be.

As Colby worked, it felt like he was fucking Dean himself, except that he didn't have to think about the mechanics of it, all he had to do was lay here and concentrate on how fucking good it felt. He dug his fingers into Dean's thighs, needing an anchor.

Above him Dean looked like he was caught somewhere between paradise and damnation. Which he might well be.

It was almost too much, being with them both, trying to fit all the feelings in somewhere alongside the physical pleasure. He couldn't process it, not the enormity of the love that had grown inside him, not when his body was pulsing like this, demanding all his attention.

"Oh fuck..." Then he was coming, without having had to move a muscle. It felt impossible, all of it, but fated at the same time.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see Colby biting down on Dean's shoulder, staring down at him, and it was so damn sexy, so primal, yet so intimate, and he could barely believe he'd gotten so lucky.

They ended up with Dean between them, snuggled together in the afterglow. Robbo reached over, fingers brushing Dean's face and then Colby's.

"I love you guys. Both of you."

Matching smiles came back at him, then Dean leaned in and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

"Right back at ya."

Then Colby stretched over and kissed him too, squishing Dean between them in the process.

"Same," he smiled against Robbo's mouth.

"I need air!" Dean complained, putting up a token fight, though he didn't really seem too keen to escape from between them.

"Shut up," Colby told him, pulling back, planting a smacking kiss in his hair on the way past. "You love it."

"Maybe a little bit," Dean admitted, snuggling in tight against Robbo, reaching back to pull Colby in tight behind him.

"You're gonna stick around. Aren't you, Robbo?"

"Yeah," he told Dean. "I reckon I am."

"Good," Colby said, teasing. "We could do with a bloke around the house."

 **AN: Well. I literally have no idea where that whole thing came from. I could see it and I could hear it, so I just wrote as fast as I could to keep up. It had been a while since characters talked to me, so this was refreshing. Thanks so much to everyone who made it this far, hope you got a giggle out of this crazy fic :)**


End file.
